Celestial Dreams
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: This is a sequel to Broken. Sesshomaru and Rin are still in it, however it will slowly progress the life of their two children Ichorou and Hajime when they reach the appropriate age. Until then, It will be mainly Rin and Sesshomaru. No Flames Please and No Rude Reviews. If you cannot leave a polite one, please do not leave one at all. thank you
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: The two pups names are Ichirou (First Born), Hajime (Beginnings). Ichirou is the first born and Hajime is the second born. This first chapter has slight lemon in it, not full. Rin and Sesshomaru have also been mated for 5 years.**_

Chapter 1

"Ichirou, stop tugging on your brother's ears, It is painful you know." Rin scolded her son as she scooped up Hajime while Sesshomaru picked up Ichirou. "You know Sesshomaru, these two will be like you and Inuyasha if you continue to let them do this."

Sesshomaru placed his pup in the crib as Rin did the same. He pulled her to him and silenced her worries with a kiss. "No worries Rin, they are just boys and they are playing. Nothing more." He stated as he tugged her from the pups room closing the door silently behind him. He pulled her to their room down the hall as he moved silently, moving her towards the bathroom where she had a hot bath waiting for her.

"You look stressed Rin, take some time to relax and let your stress find a new victim to attach to." He slowly untied her sash, letting the kimono fall to her feet. Sesshomaru kissed her on the forehead and lifted her, setting her in the tub for her to sit. He carefully picked up the sponge and squeezed her favorite gel onto it before trailing it along her body, beginning with her neck.

Rin leaned her head back as his hand traveled to her chest, the sponge circling her breasts softly. Rin moaned softly as his thumb brushed over a nipple before doing the same to the other one. Sesshomaru slid the sponge down one arm and back up to move to the other arm for the same treatment. Rin could feel her body slowly tense in anticipation of his next movements. He slowly moved the cloth down her stomach making sure to circle her belly button.

Sesshomaru nipped her earlobe gently as his hand slid between Rin's parted thighs, moving against her delicious heat. Rin moaned softly as her body moved in time with his hand, Sesshomaru dropped the cloth as his hand cupped her, sliding his middle finger deep within her body. Rin's hand grasped his wrist tightly as she moved her hips faster while his thumb caressed her clit gently.

Sesshomaru bit her earlobe harder as Rin cried out, her release bursting through her like a series of fireworks went off. Sesshomaru withdrew his hand and cupped water as he gently rinsed the rest of her body off. Standing, he dried his hands and leaned down to kiss the mark on her neck. "Enjoy the rest of your relaxation Rin. I will meet you in my Study when you are finished with your bath"

Sesshomaru shut the door behind him as Rin sank into the hot water. Things with Sesshomaru had taken a turn for the better in the last 5 years, he had worked hard to earn her trust back, he kept his word and never shared communications with Kagura, even went so far as to make the company transfer her to another country. If Rin had thought anything of his trips out of the country, she was laid to rest with them as he vowed to her any trips would involve her, as his father and Izayoi had promised to take the little ones for the duration of the trip.

She smiled as she trailed a fingertip along her mark, the mark he had given her 5 years ago when they had finally come to terms with starting over. She knew now that he had no reason to fear, she birthed two full demon heirs for Sesshomaru, they even had his elf like ears which they loved tugging were some differences even though they were twins.

Ichirou was the first born, his father's heir to everything. He had silver hair, amber eyes and matching stripes on his cheeks. He did not bear the same mark his father had on his forehead even though he shared a lot of other traits with Sesshomaru, namely his poison whip and immunity to toxins.

Hajime was the second born, not standing in title of heir yet loved by his parents no less than his brother. He has brown hair and deep brown eyes like his mother. He bears the crescent moon on his forehead and also shares his father's power for the poison claw, he however lacks the toxin immunity his brother and father possess. However Rin possessed a gift that Hajime inherited even though it lies dormant within him.

Hajime knew and understood that during the day, Ichirou would spend the time with their father, while he stayed with Rin. At night, they would spend time with both children and Sesshomaru would perform activities with Hajime, such as games and taking him for walks. Rin could not help but be amazed at how he adapted to family life so easily.

She stood and stepped from the tub, grabbing a towel and drying off she then pulled on her robe and tied it securely. She moved into the room and dropped the towel into the hamper before turning to get a pair of pajama pants and a matching camisole top that left her stomach exposed. She hung the robe up and pulled on a loose kimono that showed the camisole top which Sesshomaru would know immediately what she wore under it.

She left the room and found him in his study looking over scrolls, she stepped next to him before tracing his delicate ear with a fingertip making him purr as he leaned into her hand. Rin smiled, "Bored I see?" She asked as she glanced at the scrolls, some village was having an issue with another village wanting its spoils.

Sesshomaru growled as he tossed the scrolls away before grabbing her and pulling her onto his lap as he lifted her and sat her on his desk. "These people seem to make war out of everything that occurs, I swear they are little better than an ill schooled brat" He laid his head on her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair, She reached over and grabbed a spare scroll before reading it through.

"Have you thought of an alternative my Lord? Why not a competition that pits them on the same side, maybe then they would see they are not so different after all. Surely there must be something you could come up with to make them side together." He lifted his head as his gaze met hers, he saw her eyes darken.

He slid open her kimono and growled, she wore no bra and no matching panties and she was traveling through the mansion where any guard could see her. He smirked, then again, maybe he should reward her for her suggestion. Sesshomaru's hands pulled Rin closer as his lips caught hers. "You are in for it now Rin." He growled out playfully.

 _ **A/N: I end it here for now, because Rin's reward for her suggestion will be in the start of chapter 2 followed by the planning of said competition, where all will be revealed, including the secret that lies behind these two villages spite and animosity.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: When reading the beginning with Rin's reward, please listen to Grippin by Sean Garrett.**

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru set Rin down on their bed, before making sure the pups were sleeping. He came back and immediately parted her kimono, pulling it down slowly. He tossed it to the floor and lightly trailed his fingers along her exposed stomach before sliding under it and moving upwards to pull the top off before tossing that as well.

Sesshomaru lightly kissed her lips as his hands spanned her waist while he made his way down her chest, his lips tracing along her stomach lightly as her back arched slightly. Rin moaned softly as his hands hooked around her pants and pulled them off. His hands slid along her thighs slowly parting them as his lips trailed kisses up her legs.

Rin moaned softly as his mouth blew air gently on her exposed heat, Sesshomaru smirked before lightly tracing her clit with his tongue making Rin whimper as she gripped the pillow tightly. Sesshomaru parted her folds gently as his tongue slid within her body slowly while his thumb was constantly rubbing along her clit.

Sesshomaru slid a hand up her pelvis to circle a nipple slowly, driving Rin insane with his slow pace. Sesshomaru pulled back when he knew she was close. Rin whimpered softly as Sesshomaru turned her over onto her hands and knees as he placed her hands on the headboard of their bed. He leaned down and nipped her neck before sliding within her body deeply and slowly.

Rin moaned as she caught on to his pace and matched his body with her own movements. Sesshomaru growled as he reached a hand around and gently rubbed her clit in time with his gentle thrusts. Rin pleaded with Sesshomaru to stop teasing her but he dragged it out for a few moments longer before giving in to her wishes.

Sesshomaru gripped her waist with both hands as he pulled back only to slam back in causing Rin to moan and grip the headboard tighter. Rin leaned her head back, arching backwards as pleasure flooded her body at his quickened pace. Sesshomaru gave her rear a light slap causing Rin to move her hips faster against his own movements.

Rin gasped as he gave a particularly hard thrust that made him nip her neck hard enough to make it bleed, his tongue gently licking the blood off as his teeth sank in holding her in place for his frantic thrusts. All Rin could do was moan and hold on as he took her for a fast hot ride.

Rin whimpered as her release flooded through her body, Sesshomaru's frantic thrusts stilled against her as Rin felt a knot forming within her. Sesshoomaru whined softly as his nose nuzzled her neck gently sniffing to make sure she was unharmed. He carefully moved them so he could lay her on her side until the knot eased enough to pull from her body.

After a few minutes Sesshomaru slowly slid from her body before pulling her into his arms and resting her head on his chest. Rin smiled as she traced soft patterns along his chest. "So Rin, what is this marvelous idea you have to make them work together?" He asked softly, meeting her soft gaze in the room.

"Wee, you see, this issue keeps happening due to contradicting produce grown. The Asukabe village is known for its vegetable produce such as carrots and the like, while the Koremune village is known for its poultry produce such as chickens and the like. I propose a competition to make them work together to prepare a dish to please your own liking my Lord. If they can manage to win approval from you, they each marry off a daughter from their village to a son of the opposite village" She explained.

Sesshomaru pondered for a moment. "It is actually a brilliant strategy Rin. I will send a letter at once." Sesshomaru sent for Jaken and informed him that he was to write two letters, one to each village with the same instructions that would take place in a week's time. Jaken sent letters immediately and within a week Both villages were seen with wagons entering the Western Palace gates.

Each one was preparing their part of the recipe, chopping vegetables, cooking the meat just right, adding the right herbs and spices. Each member's movements and job was crucial if they were to find a way to please Lord Sesshomaru. At last the dish was done and even the scent was mouthwatering, they only had to wait for his approval.

The servants carried the dish out and set it on the table before Sesshomaru, with Rin standing at his side. He had Rin serve him a small amount of the plate before she sat beside him with her own plate. Sesshomaru took a bite and was very pleased that the aroma, the delicate flavoring and even the spices added were well to his liking, nicely flavored and not overdone.

Rin smiled as she ate her plate, once they were finished, Sesshomaru stood and took Rin's hand, she rose up to her feet gracefully. "I approve the dish. You work well together, maybe a marriage between the head village's daughter and the other village's son would enable peace between the two villages." He explained before he walked out with Rin's hand in his own.

The villagers all packed up and as they walked back they decided on dates between the two children, not knowing they had already met and fell in love. All good things come to those who least expect them, as they are about to discover.

 **A/N: This chapter was shorter but I will make chapter 3 longer and with the pups growing a bit, they will be 8, able to talk, and function as teenagers as youkai age differently than a human does.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Dad. You Do this to us every time Ichirou and I are ready to venture out for our journey to Inuyasha and Kagome. Do you think we can't handle ourselves?" Hajime asked as he scuffed his booted foot onto the floor in irritation, Ichirou merely leaned against the pillar waiting for their mother to come down. His arms folded across his chest gave off the very aura of an heir.

Rin stepped down the stairs till she reached her sons. "No now Hajime, do not get testy with your father please. He has his reasons for doing things the way he does" she said as she kissed Ichirou's cheek goodbye. Sesshomaru walked beside Ichirou while Rin walked beside Hajime.

"Mother, why does father hate me so much? It's always Ichirou with him, he always gets the most time with Father while I merely get what is left over." Rin sighed softly, she knew this would happen, and now would be as good a time as any to explain the chain of command to her son.

"Sesshomaru, why don't you and Ichirou go on ahead, Hajime and I will catch up in a little." Sesshomaru's eyes met hers at her statement, but he merely nodded and walked out of hearing distance from Rin and Hajime.

"Hajime, your father is a Ruler of the Western Lands first and a father second. He must do what is best for his people and his family. He loves you, don't ever doubt that, he is harder on Ichirou because he will bear the more harsh end of being the Heir of the Western Lord. He must know what your father knows, act as he must for the sake of the people. That cannot be stopped nor altered." She explained as she tipped her son's face up to meet her gaze.

"I Understand Mother, I feel like he is a stranger to me, all I ever have had is you. I don't even remember him being at my birthday as he was too busy with Ichirou" He said as he started walking again. Rin sighed again as she felt she got through to him, they turned the corner to see Sesshomaru sitting against a tree while Ichirou was collecting wood.

Rin asked Hajime to set up the tents while she and Sesshomaru went for a walk. She took his hand and pulled him after her into the thick cover of the woods. After a few minutes they came to a pond and Rin slid her kimono off to reveal her bra and panties. She dove into the water with grace, "We need to talk Sesshomaru, away from prying ears and eyes." She said calmly.

Sesshomaru slowly removed his armor and outer clothing before joining her in the water. "What is it Rin?" He asked softly as he lightly stroked her hair from her face. Rin would not mention in such a tone unless it was serious.

"It is Hajime. He believes you hate him, I understand you need to train Ichirou as he is your heir but don't forget you have a second son." She replied as she swam away from him only to turn around to find Sesshomaru had caged her against a boulder.

Sesshomaru lifted her up onto his waist as he ground into her slowly, muffling her moans and concealing them in his kisses. Sesshomaru swiftly glanced to the side and released Rin back into the water to conceal her scent, as he quickly dove into the water washing his own scent off.

Rin looked up as Hajime entered the brush, Rin smiled as she splashed Hajime with water. He laughed and dove in swimming around her as Sesshomaru gripped him from beneath the water and lifted him into the air. "For an 8 year old your senses are awfully murky Hajime" Sesshomaru chuckled.

Hajime laughed as he struggled from his father's grasp, neither noticing Rin had left the pond and after dressing she made her way to the meeting spot leaving father and son alone. She stepped into the empty area to see Ichirou sitting by the fire, deep in thought.

"Something wrong Ichirou?" Rin asked as she ran her hand along the top of his head, flinching when he snapped his head away from her. "What is it Ichirou?" She asked again, something was off with her son and she intended to know what it was.

"I don't have to answer to you. After all, what could I possibly learn from a human wench anyway" He glared at her as she backed up slowly. Rin felt a pain in her chest as she turned and ran, to where she did not know as long as it was away from Ichirou.

Sesshomaru's gaze snapped up, Hajime quieted instantly. "Father…is that Mother's scent?" He asked as he swam to the edge of the pond and shook the water off his body. "I'm going to go find Ichirou and see what is going on" he said as he walked back along the path. Sesshomaru jumped from the water and after shaking himself dry he dressed swiftly and took off after Rin.

He tracked her scent all the way to Inuyasha and Kagome's hut. He could smell her tears and hear her sobs as she told Inuyasha what happened. He did not smell Kagome so she was assumed not present, Sesshomaru's ears twitched as her confession reached his ears.

"Inuyasha he was so cold, it was like for a moment he was not my son. He had such hatred for me and all because I am human, the same human who gave him life, how could he say such things to me?" She asked. Inuyasha handed her dry clothes and a blanket as he let her dress in privacy.

By the time she stepped from behind the curtain, she was dry and in dry clothing. "Rin, does Sesshomaru know Ichirou said that to you? Because I hardly think he would allow such a comment to go unpunished when it was so disrespectfully aimed at not only his mate, but also the child's own mother." Inuyasha stated as he handed her a bowl of hot soup that Kagome had made that afternoon.

"No, he was spending time with Hajime and I did not wish to disturb that. Hajime was so happy to have spent time with him as he has had so little of it lately. I could not intrude on that." Rin said as she slowly ate the soup. Inuyasha caught a scent familiar.

"I will be back Rin, stay here and finish your soup, have more if you wish to." He said as he stepped from the hut and ran to the edge of the village. "Thought it was you, so I take it you heard about this" Inuyasha said as he watched Sesshomaru's actions.

"No, what was said? I will rectify the issue immediately. No Pup of mine will disrespect their Mother ever." He stated as he watched the hut from his place. Inuyasha shook his head before sighing in defeat. "Tell me Inuyasha, what was said to drive her here"

"She said that Ichirou called her a human wench and that he did not have to listen to her." He whispered, noticing Sesshomaru's eyes bled red in rage. Within seconds, Sesshomaru had taken off towards the woods. "I feel bad but the whelp has it coming" he said to himself before returning to the hut.

"YOU INSOLENT PUP!" Sesshomaru snarled as his paw slammed Ichirou to the ground under such force the impact left a crater. "How DARE you be so disrespectful to your Mother! A true heir does not know disrespect and you best do well to unlearn it fast. If I hear you have spoken such words to your mother again, I will end you myself and leave your corpse for the worms. Do I Make Myself Clear Ichirou?" Sesshomaru growled as Ichirou whined in submission, Hajime stood a safe distance away, he had known what was coming when their father appeared with red in his eyes. Ichirou had confided he had spoken harsh words to their Mother.

Hajime slipped from the 2 as he ran non-stop to the hut, slightly out of breath as Inuyasha peeked outside the tent. "Ahh Hajime, come on in squirt. Your mother is eating soup, you look soaked as wel, come in and I will get you a bowl and some dry clothes." Hajime smiled and stepped in, seeing his mother sitting by the fire eating soup.

After changing, he took his bowl and sat beside her. "Mother" he stated in greeting. Rin met his gaze and smiled as he hugged her tightly. "I love you Mom…..even if Ichirou doesn't you will always have me" Hajime said as Rin sniffled a bit before sobs filled her body. Hajime hugged her closer as he rocked his mom as best he could due to his small size. Sesshomaru stepped into the hut and nodded to Hajime they were returning home. Sesshomaru knew Rin and Hajime would stay with Inuyasha and apparently Ichirou needed an adjustment in his behavior.

A/N: WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW THAT ICHIROU HAS INHERITED HIS FATHER'S HATE OF HUMANS? ESPECIALLY HIS OWN MOTHER? HOW WILL SESSHOMARU HANDLE THAT AND MAINTAIN HIS HEALTHY RLATIONSHIP WITH RIN? All will be revealed in chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is best when listening to Rescue Me by Kerri Roberts. This chapter will also have lemon in it.

Chapter 4

Rin had not seen Sesshomaru or Ichirou in 3 months. She only received letters from Jaken along with gifts for her and Hajime when he made Jaken deliver them. Rin smiled as she read his words at the end, Hajime would be honored for such a privilege. Sesshomaru intended to pick up Hajime and have him fight in the competition between nobles. A privilege only an heir could provide. Sesshomaru was thinking of Hajime as an heir as well.

Rin put the paper down as Hajime entered the room laughing as he ran from Shippo. He stopped when he saw the paper on the table. "Mother, he is not coming is he? It's been 3 months, has he forgotten us here?" Hajime asked with a frown.

Rin pulled him onto her lap, even though he was at the age of 9, he still somehow fit on her lap. "No, on the contrary little one he is coming to pick you up and allow you to partake in the nobles competition." Hajime's face lit up in excitement.

"Really? I can participate Mother? He's really going to let me? What about Ichirou?" He asked as he started hopping on Rin's lap. Rin was about to reply when a knock at the door disrupted her. The knock was unfamiliar and Rin knew it was not Jaken nor was it Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Kagome were at the festival 2 towns away and would not be back for a week.

"Hajime, I want you to run and hide in the secret place below the floor and no matter what you hear you MUST Not Come Out. Do you understand?": She whispered swiftly. Hajime nodded and ran into the room and stepped beneath the floor as Rin covered up the area.

Rin opened the door and bit back a shriek as the man shoved his way into the hut. "Where is the brat? You know too much and he wants you eliminated." The man said as he grabbed Rin by the throat, Rin felt her air supply thinning as she thought of Hajime and not realizing Sesshomaru was only a few miles away she fought back.

Sesshomaru stepped inside the hut to find a mess. Everything knocked over and destroyed as if a struggle occurred. He heard sniffling and called out his son's name. Hajime shoved the door open as Sesshomaru watched, Hajime ran to his father and hugged him tight as his tears fell. "He took her Father and she made me promise to stay hidden"

Sesshomaru sat him on the fixed chair. "Hajime, who? Who took your mother?" Sesshomaru listened as Hajime told him the details he saw and what he heard. He told him Rin tried to fight back but it was no use, the man knocked her out and carried her away. Sesshomaru sniffed around and caught a familiar scent…. Mukotsu of the Band of Seven.

"Hajime I want you to take A-un and go back to the Western Lands. Inuyasha is already there and will watch over you. I will go get your Mother" Sesshomaru waited till he saw Hajime fly off on A-Un before traveling in the opposite direction.

Sesshomaru knew he decided to take a break as the scent got stronger. He increased his speed as he came across Rin tied to a wagon while Mukotsu sat by a fire. Sesshomaru's claws glowed as he silently snapped his whip making Mukotsu jump up. Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing. "Grave error for you Mukotsu, stealing my mate and my children's mother" He said as he narrowed his gaze on Mukotsu.

Ichirou stayed perched in the tree as his father had instructed and waited in silence. Sesshomaru advanced as Mukotsu backed up towards the tree. He felt the tree at his back and before he could utter a cry, Ichirou leaned down as he partially transformed and bit his head clean off. Ichirou jumped down as he cleaned himself of all the blood.

"Ichirou, there is a stream behind the bush, go clean yourself. I do not wish your mother to see you like that" He said as he severed the ropes around her. He carefully picked her up in his arms and waited for Ichirou before they journeyed home. "I expect you to treat your brother and your mother with utmost respect, is that clear?" Ichirou nodded as he walked into the castle upon reaching it.

"Naiyuki, make sure to keep everyone away from the chamber halls. None shall attend my mate but me" Sesshomaru informed her, the neko demoness nodded and ran off to instruct everyone of Sesshomaru's orders. He stepped into his room and shut the door. He placed Rin on the bed as he filled a small dish with hot water, after carefully removing her dirty clothing he took the cloth and began washing her in her favorite wash.

Sesshomaru had a hard time controlling his emotions as the scent of her wash invoked erotic fantasies in his head. Sesshomaru carefully cut into his wrist as his blood dripped down his arm, He carefully tilted Rin's head upwards, angling her mouth so he could drip the blood down her throat. He laid her back down flat as he sat by the bed, waiting as the time ticked by.

Within minutes Rin's body arched upwards as if she were in pain and Sesshomaru felt his claws digging into his hands as he could only watch her transformation occur. Once she settles down, he noticed her skin as it grew paler in color, soft magenta stripes emerged along her cheeks, her hair became silky to the touch and on her forehead was a beautiful pale blue crescent moon similar to his own.

Rin felt her eyes open slowly as Sesshomaru came into focus, He held his hand up, palm facing her. Rin slowly took her hand and interlocked it with his own, gasping softly at the enhanced feeling of intimacy she felt. Sesshomaru leaned down and captured her lips with his own as he pressed her back onto the bed.

Rin's hands slid around his back as she tugged on his clothing, effectively ripping them off as his mouth never ceased claiming her own. Rin felt his own claws shred her own kimono and she cried out softly as she felt him fill her completely. Rin's legs curled around his waist as he drove into her body harder, his claws digging into her waist with enough force to draw blood.

Rin moaned as she dragged her claws down his back, Sesshomaru let out a soft whine as his hips moved faster. Rin blushed for a moment as she realized with her cries and Sesshomaru's pants a passerby would know exactly what they were doing in this very room. Sesshomaru nipped her neck as he reached a hand down to brush her clit softly regaining her attention.

Rin moaned softly as his hips softened to gentle thrusts, Rin clung to him as he took her body higher until with a cry of his name he took her over that edge as he followed after her. Rin felt him pull her into his arms as he wrapped a blanket around them. She leaned her head on his shoulder as the two lay in silence.

"Sesshomaru, why is it so quiet? Normally there are servants moving through the hallway" She asked, Sesshomaru stroked her hair softly as he brushed a few strands from her face. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck affectionately before explaining he ordered then to clear out for the night.

"None would tend to you this night but I Rin. The only way to get the remaining poison from your system would be to burn it out and there was only one method that was swift enough to make sure it worked." He said as he watched her blush.

Rin climbed on top of him as he arched an eyebrow at her bold move. "You are Mine to do with as I wish Mighty Lord." Rin said as she smiled, pinning his hands to the bed. Sesshomaru rolled his hips, effectively brushing his arousal against her heat. Rin gasped as she released his hands to catch herself by placing them on his shoulders, leaving his hands to grasp her waist.

Sesshomaru lifted her easily and slid her onto his arousal, groaning softly as he felt her tighten around him. Rin rocked her hips back and forth slowly as she grasped his hands and pinned them once again. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red for dominance but Rin would not allow it, she knew it was a protective thing so she leaned down and lightly nipped the mate mark on his neck.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he felt her rock faster. His quiet panting filled the room as she wrung every inch of desire from his body. Sesshomaru nipped her lip gently as she brushed her lips to his, silently begging for control. Rin smiled as she released his hands and he wasted no time in flipping them over.

He pulled from her and flipped her onto her hands and knees before driving back into her swiftly. Rin's harsh moans joined his panting in the room's atmosphere as he thrust harder into her body, hands gripping her waist tightly. Sesshomaru felt his demon fight for control as he leaned down and sank his teeth into her neck holding her down.

His hands rested on the bed on both sides of her as his teeth held her still for his hard frantic thrusts. Rin grasped the bed sheets as she rode out her release moments before Sesshomaru forced the top half of her body down, releasing her neck and riding out his own. He slammed his hips against Rin's as he felt himself empty into her welcoming body, her own body milking him of his release.

Rin turned as she panted softly, pulling Sesshomaru to her laying his head on her stomach. Her fingers lightly brushed through his hair as he felt contentment in his life. Never had he felt such an emotion before, and now all he wished was to spend the remaining life with her by his side. With her as a hanyou she had an extended amount of time, however he would need to find the Fox demon who created the elixir of life called Ambrosia, sometimes referred to as the food of the gods. It grants its eater with immortality, he could be with Rin forever if they ate it.

Sesshomaru kissed her temple before pulling a robe on and leaving the room, telling Naiyuki to stay within the bedroom's vicinity. He stepped into the library and hunted through stacks of books for the information. "The fox demon Dryaera is quite cunning and is the only demon to successfully brew the elixir of life…..Ambrosia. Generally found within the forests that cross the western lands with the southern lands neither land owns her domain. She is a giver and a taker of life, she expects a payment although it differs for each seeker" Sesshomaru read out loud as he closed the book.

"JAKEN!" He called, within moments the imp was stumbling through his door. "Inform Rin when she wakes I have left for a journey that will not take long." Jaken bowed and after he dressed, he left for the forests.

A/N: What will he do when he finds her? What will she expect him to pay for her gift for immortality for 2?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Best if you listen to the song Rescue Me by Kerrie Roberts throughout the chapter.**

Chapter 5

It had been years since Sesshomaru had laid eyes on Rin or the Western Lands and his sons. He had been traveling to find the fox demon, he was Rin's only hope for immortality. After having traveled for 14 years in search, Sesshomaru finally tracked the demon down and had arrived at the little hut at the top of the mountain hidden in the Mists.

"Who disturbs my mountain?" A Voice called out before it was followed by a little fox demon the size of Sesshomaru's leg stepped from the shadows of his hut. "Ahh the Mighty Lord of the West Sesshomaru. Tell me, what brings you to my step?" He waved him in as he set up the tea, Sesshomaru sat at the table and waited until the little demon sat down.

"I am here as a favor between friends. You were my father's closest ally and companion according to his book, he saved you and it was marked you owed him a debt which his death resulted in failure to collect. I am here to collect on that debt. I wish for immortality elixir for myself and Rin."

The demon looked in silence, contemplating his choices. "Eh? Rin you say? That little girl who followed you everywhere? Why on earth would she need the elixir….unless she has become your mate." Gitsune replied. "It is about time, I knew it was a matter of timing on your part." He said with a chuckle.

Sesshomaru merely looked out the window, his thoughts drifting to Rin and wondering how she was fairing. "Could we make this fast, I have not seen her or my pups in 14 years, I would like to return to her" Sesshomaru said as he watched Gitsune rummage in his closet and returning with two vials. He handed them to Sesshomaru before turning to his cauldron.

"one for each of you. You can expect the changes to set in within 24 hours. You have what you came for, now hurry back to her. I sense trouble coming and I can see she is in the center of its path" Gitsune said as he stared into his cauldron.

"What do you see old friend?" Sesshomaru said as he moved closer and waited for his reply. Gitsune was many things but never was he wrong on his predictions. He watched as Gitsune moved his hand over the cauldron, images and shadows manifesting and entwining into several visions.

"I see fire at the Western Palace, walls have crumbled, and as for the pups and your mate, I see nothing but death. You must hurry young lord before your mate does not survive to become an immortal" Gitsune said as he called forth the smoke demon Enenra. "You must take Enenra, he will have you there in mere moments, I fear time is of the utmost importance and left to your own travel means, you will arrive too late." Sesshomaru stepped within Enenra's smoke and as he blinked, he was within the palace.

Looking around, he noticed it was far too silent, he should have heard Rin or his pups by now. Using his nose he tracked them easily to the room farthest from the entrance to the palace. He stepped into the room silently only to be met with the enraged canine face of his son Ichirou, Sesshomaru grabbed him by the nose and pinned him to the floor before Ichirou realized who it was and shifted back. "I'm sorry father, I tried to save Mother and protect her. She was wounded because of my pride" he said as he looked down at the floor.

Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and Hajime and lifted her up, placing her on the bed as Inuyasha walked in. He pulled the pups out to give Sesshomaru and Rin alone time before she was gone, Sesshomaru opened her mouth and poured the elixir in and prayed for it to work as he drank his own. Leaning down he kissed her lightly. "Wait for me Rin, please, tomorrow you will be immortal just hang on" he whispered as he snapped his head up sensing an intruder.

He shifted into his canine form and stood with his head lowered growling. The moment the intruder slipped into the room, Sesshomaru pounced and ripped him in half without any effort at all. He lifted Rin and carried her out of the room to Inuyasha and set her down, Inuyasha nodded knowing what his brother was asking. "Kagome, take care of her for me until we can cut the enemies down in number." He said as Kagome pulled her into safety.

Sesshomaru growled as he bit Inuyasha's shoulder transferring some of his power to him, making him able to shift into a canine form also. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru bounded into the group of enemies and ripped them apart as they swiftly cut the numbers down. Inuyasha's yelp caught his attention immediately as he turned, seeing one of the enemies on his brother's back as he had just stabbed his side. Sesshomaru ran toward his brother as he snatched the man off his brother ripping him apart alive.

Sesshomaru shifted back to his human form as his claws started to glow green. As the enemies swarmed around him he told Inuyasha to head back to Kagome and Rin and keep them safe. He spun his hand as his acid whip spun in a wheel, melting the enemies with ease. Sesshomaru moved with grace and fluidity as he used his whip and poison claw to cut the rest of the enemies down, leaving only the General and himself to finish the fight.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he pictured the reason he was fighting, Rin smiling, his pups smiling as they laughed, his brother and his mate. "I have someone to protect now Father, I understand what you were trying to say that night." He said as he lunged for the general, as he dodged Sesshomaru's attack, Sesshomaru spun around and landed a kick to the general's stomach with enough force to break ribs. "What is your name? It is part of your last words you know" Sesshomaru stated as his claws were green once more.

"Tarin" he replied as he sank to his knees, knowing death was coming to claim him. He started laughing, leaving Sesshomaru confused. "At least I took your mate demon" Sesshomaru walked up so he could kneel in front of Tarin. He lifted him by his shirt to meet him face to face.

"She lies recovering from her injuries, thanks to the elixir of immortality." Tarin's eyes widened as he realized all this was for nothing. He had not even crippled the power defenses of Sesshomaru as he was supposed to do. "This is the end of you Tarin." Sesshomaru dug his claws into Tarin's neck as he screamed in pain, Sesshomaru squeezed until Tarin's head was severed completely. He turned and walked back to the tent to see to Rin.

He stepped in to see Rin's breathing had evened back out to normal and she was sleeping peacefully. "Sesshomaru you are wounded" Kagome said as she gripped his arm and lifted his sleeve to look at the wound. "It's not deep, I should be able to clean it out." Kagome took out the wipes and carefully cleaned the dirt and blood off the wound before applying a bandage to it.

He smiled his thanks and laid down beside Rin watching her sleep. He knew the following day she would be immortal and he with her. He could not wait to see how she reacted to his gift to her.

A/N: That is it for the night. I hope it is to everyone's liking. I will work on the next chapter as soon as possible. Night everyone


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: GRAPHIC lemon in this, as in oral, normal, toys, etc. Be Warned

Chapter 6

Rin slowly woke to find herself wrapped in a fluffy white cushioning, sitting up she discovered it was Sesshomaru's mokomoko. She gently shifted it to the side so she could get up and look in on her sons, After pulling on a kimono, she silently walked into their room to see them curled into Izayoi and Inutaisho. Rin still had a hard time coming to terms with his father and step mother being alive when she had always thought they died. She looked at her reflection and noticed the differences in her features. Her coloring was pale as snow, her eyes sharp as a blade, her lips red as blood, she also noticed a hint of grace and royalty to her features along with maroon stripes along her cheeks.

Rin smiled as she made her way back to bed only to find Sesshomaru was awake and waiting. "Checking on Hajime and Ichirou?" he asked, when Rin nodded, he reached out and pulled her onto the bed and into his embrace. "I take it they are with their grandparents still?" Rin nodded and burrowed into his mokomoko.

Sesshomaru's hand caressed her cheek gently. "You are so beautiful Rin. Immortality enhanced your true beauty and made you a Goddess." He whispered as his lips caught hers in a gentle kiss. He had not known what he did to deserve her and he would not lose her now. Rin giggled as Sesshomaru slid his hand down her body to caress her exposed thigh as it wrapped around his waist.

Rin moaned softly as Sesshomaru slid her loose kimono from her body as his mouth journeyed down her body, taking time to give each part of her attention. His tongue swirled around one nipple while his hand caressed the other one. After a few minutes he switched sides and gave the opposite the same attention with his tongue.

Rin arched her back as his hand slid between her thighs and caressed her heat. Sesshomaru nuzzled her bare stomach as he kissed his way down further, sliding his tongue along her heat as he pushed two fingers inside her body. Rin gripped the sheets tightly as she gave up trying to match her hips with his mouth and just let her body go.

As she was coming down from her peak, Sesshomaru slid up her body and lifting her leg slightly he pushed himself deep within her, groaning softly. Rin moaned as her fingers ran threw his hair before grasping his shoulders as his hips immediately moved harder. Sesshomaru gripped her waist tightly as he sat back, lifting her hips upward to grind against him, Rin whimpered as she felt him pull her upwards and turned her around without leaving her body.

He placed her hands on the headboard. "Don't let go Rin." He whispered before gripping her waist once again and moving faster. Rin leaned her head down to muffle her cries when she felt him grip her hair and gently pull her head back, exposing her cries to the room. He leaned down and sank his teeth into her neck as he thrust harder, pinning her to the headboard while his hand massaged her clit gently.

Rin cried out as her release hit her, her body shaking from the power of the intensity of the shattering pleasure she had only felt once before. Sesshomaru whined as his own hips slammed into her, a knot swelling inside her and that was when she understood the reasoning. It was mating season and Sesshomaru had been holding off as long as possible.

He slowly laid her down on the bed and lifted her head to place her pillow there as he got up and pulled on his own sleeping kimono. "I will get us something to eat Rin. You get some rest." He slipped from the room leaving Rin to absorb the events that had just happened. She caressed her stomach lightly, she could be carrying another pup for her alpha. She stood getting dressed in a simple robe before laying back on the bed waiting for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru returned a few moments later with a tray of food and her two pups with flowers. They each handed her the flowers and smiled when she placed them in water, "They are so beautiful, I think I will keep them by my bedside." She said with a soft smile. She hugged them as they piled on top of her, "They are beautiful. Thank you so much for them" Rin said as she smiled. Sesshomaru placed a hand on top of their heads as he looked at her face.

"Your grandparents are waiting for you two. Something about lunch and ice cream before the park" He said and watched as they quickly hugged and kissed Rin goodbye and scrambled out of the room to hurry down the stairs. He watched as she ate her breakfast before he set the tray on the table. "So, what do you wish to do today Rin? Since it is just us"

Rin smiled and pulled him closer to her as she whispered a suggestion into his ear. Sesshomaru smirked "As my Mate so wishes." He replied before sliding his hands along her thighs. He slid his hands up and under her kimono, leaning down to bite the tie before pulling it off, his hands gliding up her stomach to slide the kimono off before journeying back down her body.

He parted her thighs carefully before settling before her to run his tongue along her heat, Rin arched slightly, moaning softly as pleasure coursed through her body. Sesshomaru flicked her clit with his tongue as his fingers delved into her body slowly. He moved agonizingly slow, driving Rin insane with need as she begged for him to stop teasing. Sesshomaru flicked her clit with his tongue as his fingers moved faster within her body. Rin closed her eyes as her back arched and she saw stars, her release washing over her in waves coursing through her body.

Sesshomaru stood up and reached over to the table beside their bed, opening the drawer he pulled out an item that Rin had wanted him to use on her for some time now. Sesshomaru turned the amber colored vibrator onto low and placed the tip directly on her clit as his middle finger slid in and out of her heat slowly. Rin moaned as she arched her hips upwards, pressing herself up into the vibrator and his fingers.

Sesshomaru leaned down and caught her lips with his, drinking her soft cries as he flipped the vibrator onto the next setting as he added a second finger, moving his fingers faster. Rin gripped his wrist tightly as she moved her hips along with his rhythm. After what seemed like forever to Rin, she cried out as another powerful release flooded through her.

Sesshomaru turned the toy off and tossed it onto their table as he lifted his hips and plunged into her hot body. Rin moaned as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to meet his lips with her own. Sesshomaru gripped her waist as he withdrew only to plunge back into her, her legs wrapped around his waist to grind into him each thrust in.

Sesshomaru lifted his lips from hers and buried his face in her neck where his mark was, his eyes bled red as his hips thrust harder into her body. Rin's cries letting him know she relished every snap of his hips as he plunged into her. Sesshomaru growled softly as he pulled back and flipped her onto her hands and knees. He parted her legs, lifted her hips slightly and plunged back into her body making Rin cry out at the intensity of it.

He gripped her waist tightly, holding her in place as his hips snapped forward harder, pushing deeper into her. Rin glanced at him over her shoulder and noticed his face, he was having a hard time reaching his own release. She reached down between her own legs to caress his shaft each time he withdrew, making his eyes snap open to watch her actions. Rin reached over to grab her toy and turned it on to high before placing it on her clit, moaning at the vibrations. Sesshomaru whined as he felt the tremors along his shaft each time he thrust in.

His mate was trying to help him reach his release, a concept unfamiliar to Sesshomaru. IN all the partners he had, none of the demonesses had cared for his pleasure, only their own. Sesshomaru leaned down and bit into his mark on her exposed throat. He held her still as his body shifted slightly into his canine form. Rin glanced back at him and lifted her hips higher as he pounded into her body, Rin gripped the sheets tightly as she whimpered in pleasure at his hands.

Most women would find his pace brutal and painful, yet Rin found it to be intense, powerful and beyond pleasuring. His growls filled her ears as his hips kept up the continuous pace, her own body quivering as an overwhelming intense release flooded her body. Sesshomaru's hips slammed against hers as he stilled, his own release spilling into her, he whimpered softly as Rin felt him start to knot within her. He moved them carefully so she was laying on her side as he lifted her thigh carefully, pulling back slightly and sliding back in.

Rin whimpered as she gripped the pillow, her body arching against his gently. Rin grabbed his hand as he started changing back and placed it on her clit, moaning as his hands massaged her heat in a gentle circular motion. His hips lifting up and into her as his fingers moved faster, Rin's pleas falling on his ears as he gripped her waist and moved harder as he placed the still vibrating toy back on her clit. Rin gasped as she was torn between arching towards the toy or her mate. Sesshomaru wiggled the toy faster along her clit as he pressed it harder against her. Rin's body being sensitive still had reached her release in shirt time, his own following her as he spilled himself into her once again.

Sesshomaru covered her with a blanket and pulled her into his embrace. He kissed her mark softly. "Get some sleep Rin. For tonight, I have a special surprise for you my Mate." He whispered as he joined her in sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru had woken before Rin and had gotten up to make reservations for dinner at her favorite restaurant and he called the florist to make sure he had her favorite flower bouquet of tiger lilies, white roses and pink carnations ready. He had just gotten into the shower when he heard Rin stir and walk into the bathroom. "Rin, you are welcome to shower with me, but we can't do anything because we have dinner to go to.

Rin yawned as she slid her robe off and stepped in and let the hot water wake her up. Sesshomaru ran the soapy sponge along her body as she washed her hair. After they both washed and rinsed, they turned the water off and went into their room to change.

Rin noticed a beautiful amber dress, she picked it up to look at it. It was a strapless dress, designed to curve around her breasts, sparkling decors were aligned to fill in the breast section, while sparkling butterflies went from the center of the dress down the left side of her body. The dress parted on the side at the bottom and split as if it were covered in a veil. Beside the dress were a pair of shoes that matched the color and resembled sandals with heels.

Sesshomaru watched her as he dressed for their night out. Rin carefully dressed as she admired herself in the mirror on occasion. "I will meet you downstairs Rin, so that you may finish getting ready" He kissed her temple and left the room. Rin sat at her vanity and stared at her reflection. She took a light brown and applied it to her eyelids to create a base.

She then applied a light amber color and blended it in to match the dress perfectly. She lightly brushed a light color blush on her cheeks and swiftly applied her favorite shade of lipstick, crimson moon and it was a deep crimson color that drove Sesshomaru crazy every time she wore it. She grabbed her glittering shawl and put it on as she walked down the stairs to meet her mate at the door. He growled softly "Rin, you just had to wear that color lipstick didn't you?"

She laughed, "Of course mate. It will be interesting to see how long you can hold off. Last time I wore it out we made it to the car and got about as far as the park, which was 2 minutes away and you had my dress lifted before I could blink." She replied. "I have my own mischief I would like to wreak tonight my Love." She said softly, loving the darkening lustfulness in his gaze. He escorted her to the car and once she was in, he climbed in on the other side and told the driver where to go.

Rin smiled, her favorite place, the place they could get away with anything. 'Perfect' she thought to herself. She had a gift for him that she needed the freedom and privacy to do it with. They reached Torigo Lotus in 20 minutes and as they stepped into the restaurant, he gave the name and the number of people. They were seated within moments in a location that was more hidden in the shadows, Rin smiled as she and Sesshomaru ordered, Rin smiled knowing their food would take some time to cook. She slipped her shoe off and lifted it to press along his slightly hardening erection. Sesshomaru met her gaze as he gripped her ankle.

"What are you doing Rin?" He asked softly, the look in her eyes made him release her foot as she pressed it harder into him and moved her foot in a circular motion. He groaned softly as he moved into her foot slightly. "Rin come sit next to me please" Rin bit her bottom lip, making sure he noticed her doing it before she slid under the table. She undid his pants and slid him from the confines of his attire, she heard him groan softly as she sucked the tip of him lightly. She slid the tip fully into her mouth as her hands stroked up and down his shaft.

She could hear Sesshomaru breathing heavily as he tried to contain his groans, his phone rang as his hand slid under the table to motion for her to give him a moment. As she heard him talking, she got a rebellious idea and nipped the tip of him harshly, making him groan loud. "Nothing, father I have to go. Tell Hajime and Ichirou Rin and I said good night and we love them." He swiftly hung up as Rin slid him back into her mouth and sucked harder.

Sesshomaru groaned as his hips pushed towards her, his own release swiftly building as Rin licked the tip, her hands working him to his release. She noticed the pre-cum flowing from the tip, she slid him into her mouth as she sucked harder, moving him in and out of her mouth faster as he spilled into her mouth, soft whimpers leaving his mouth.

Rin wiped her mouth before rejoining her mate at the table, and all before their dinner arrived. Sesshomaru met her gaze as he got an idea of his own, Rin watched as he slid closer to her seat until he was right next to her. He lifted her dress from the side and instructed her to place a napkin on her lap, once she did he pulled the table closer to cover her lap fully. Rin moaned softly as his fingers slid beneath her panties to glide along her slick heat.

Sesshomaru moved his fingers faster as her breathing grew harsher. "Sesshomaru…home, bed, NOW" she said as she stood. Sesshomaru motioned to the waiter, after informing him they would be back in a moment he escorted her to the restroom and opened the door motioning for her to step inside. Once they were in, he locked the door and shoved her up against the wall. He lifted her dress and ground into her as he groaned.

He ripped her panties off and in a moment he was inside her. His grip on her waist as she pulled his coat and shirt off, hands gliding along his chest as she moaned. Fe carried her to the counter and laid her down on it as he forced her thighs apart further, his hands gripping her thighs holding her open as he plunged harder into her. Rin moaned as she arched her hips swiftly, "Sesshomaru, I want another pup"

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as he flipped her over and leaned her top half over the counter as he plunged back into her, his hips pounding into her brutally. Sesshomaru's smell could detect other people that most likely heard her cries but he couldn't care, he gripped her waist as he thrust harder. Rin cried out as euphoria flooded her, bringing her closer to her release, Sesshomaru bit her mark as he flicked her clit, sending her over the edge, his own release spilling into her. They stood panting for several moments before he helped her dress and got dressed himself.

"That was unexpected" Sesshomaru remarked as he escorted her back to her seat to finish their dinner. Once dinner was finished, he paid the bill and they left. He again informed the driver of the next destination, the park. Rin smiled, she loved the park with its bridges and streams. As they walked along the paths, Rin took in everything about the park.

The sounds of the trickling streams, the scent of the trees, the beauty of the bridges as the sun set. Sesshomaru watched her as she watched in silence. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she snuggled into his warmth, content he was her mate even after the rocky start they had.

"Sesshomaru…I have something to tell you and I am hoping you won't be angry with me. I had a reason for keeping it from you." He met her gaze silently telling her to continue. "Kagura called me yesterday. She asked me for a favor and if I refused she said she would unravel our marriage with a child you had while with her. " Sesshomaru stood in silence.

"Rin, I never had a child with her, it was most likely a scam to get you to agree to whatever she asked of you. It was the reason I chose her as a….mistress for a time. She was barren and posed no threat to your status." He replied as he watched her eyes. "I swear to you, I never had a child with her. I only have 2 pups and they are both with you"

Rin sighed and hugged him tightly. "I Just don't know what to do, we had a peaceful marriage, and now she shows up again." Sesshomaru hugged her tightly. He rocked her slowly back and forth as he kissed the top of her head gently.

"Rin do you trust me?" He asked, when she nodded he continued. "I will get in touch with her and find out what she wants and I will handle it from her, I swear to you I will not touch her. She and I are over, have been since I sent her away Rin" Rin nodded as she gave him her phone with the number in it.

Sesshomaru dialed it and waited as it rang. Kagura's voice picked up on the third ring. "Rin, I see you made up your mind." Sesshomaru met her gaze as his hand cupped her cheek.

"This is Sesshomaru, don't hang up Kagura. I want to know why you are bothering my wife and mate with your nonsense now" He replied in a harsh tone. Rin took his outstretched hand as their fingers intertwined together. "I don't care if you wanted to pass off the president's child for mine. You will not disturb her again and if I find out you have, I will deal with you in a manner you will not like." After hanging up he handed her phone back. "Block her number then delete it Rin. She should not bother you again"

Rin did as he asked before putting her phone away and enjoyed the rest of their time in the park. "Sesshomaru, I wish to go home. I want to be in our nice comfy bed with your arms around me" Sesshomaru smiled as they made their way home. Once there, he helped her undress and get into her sleeping clothing. He climbed into bed behind her and pulled her into his embrace, her head on his chest as his arms held her tightly. "What do you love most about me Sesshomaru"

He contemplated for a moment, his fingers tracing patterns on her arm. "I love your kindness, how you put everyone before yourself. I love that you see to everyone else's comforts before your own. I Love how you are so affectionate and loyal. You would never lie to me or deceive me even though I have given you reason to." He stated. He looked down at her eyes and leaned down to kiss her softly, Rin kissing him back gently. He covered them both and held her as they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – THIS IS MA DUE TO CURSING AND MATURE SITUATIONS.

Chapter 8

Rin had been sitting in her trashed room, thinking back on what started the argument with Sesshomaru. This time it had been her fault, she had known what would have happened when he came home after a hard day of work to find Kagura at the kitchen table. She sat up and looked at their wedding picture, they were so happy then. She got up and walked down the hall to the music room and sat at the piano before she played softly.

 **There's a place that I Know**

 **It's not pretty there and few have ever gone**

 **If I show it to you now**

 **Will it make you run away?**

 **Or will you stay**

 **Even if it hurts**

 **Even if I try to push you out**

 **Will you return?**

 **And remind me who I really am**

 **Please remind who I really am**

 **Everybody's got a dark side**

 **Do you love me**

 **Can you love mine**

 **Nobody's a picture perfect**

 **But we're worth it**

 **You know that we're worth it**

 **Will you love me**

 **Even with my dark side**

Rin quickly wiped a tear without losing rhythm on the piano, not noticing Sesshomaru was leaning against the doorframe of the room watching her. Rin threw herself into the music passionately with everything she had.

 **Like a diamond**

 **From black dust**

 **It's hard to know**

 **What can become**

 **If you give up**

 **So don't give up on me**

 **Please remind me who I really am**

 **Everybody's got a dark side**

 **Do you love me**

 **Can you love mine**

 **Nobody's a picture perfect**

 **But we're worth it**

 **You know that we're worth it**

 **Will you love me**

 **Even with my dark side**

 **Don't run away**

 **Don't run away**

 **Just tell me that you will stay**

 **Promise me you will stay**

 **Don't run away**

 **Don't run away**

 **Just tell me that you will stay**

 **Promise me you will stay**

 **Will you love me**

 **Everybody's got a dark side**

 **Do you love me**

 **Can you love mine**

 **Nobody's a picture perfect**

 **But we're worth it**

 **You know that we're worth it**

 **Will you love me**

 **Even with my dark side**

 **Don't run away**

 **Don't run away**

 **Don't run away**

 **Promise me you will stay**

She slowly played the rest of the notes before laying her head down to muffle her cries, Sesshomaru walked up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. Rin looked up at him as she cried even more, Sesshomaru pulled her into his embrace and held her. "Forgive me Rin, I should not have left the way I did." She gripped his mokomoko tightly as she burrowed into him, absorbing everything that was him.

"I am back now Mate. I promise I won't leave again." He said as he carried her to their room and set her on the bed while he started a hot bath for her, he added her favorite scent to the water and stirred it in. He slowly untied her robe and slid it off her shoulders, frowning at the marks he left on her arms when he moved her out of his way. He leaned down and kissed the marks softly before lifting her and setting her in the water before turning it off. He pulled his own clothing off before settling into the water behind her, pulling her to rest on his chest.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I knew how you felt about her but I just wanted to help her. I blocked and deleted her number and she showed up at the house while you were away, I couldn't just not help her." Rin said as he interlocked their fingers, he kissed the top of her head gently.

"I know Rin. It would be selfish of me to expect otherwise from you. You are so generous and kind, to ask you to be cruel and mean is selfish of me. I should have understood that" He said as Rin turned to face him. "You are all that matters to me. Not Kagura or her pathetic problems"

Rin leaned up and kissed him gently, Sesshomaru immediately deepening the kiss. Rin slid on top of his lap as she ground against his hardening arousal, moaning softly. Sesshomaru groaned as he felt the folds of her heat part to glide along the length of him yet he was not inside her body.

He leaned in and nipped her ear gently. "Rin, do you realize how wet your body is for me?" he leaned back and nipped her bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth gently. "I wonder just how wet you are" He reached a hand down and caressed her heat slowly, relishing in her reactions as his fingers slid along her heat easily.

Sesshomaru groaned louder as he slid his hand up her body to grip her waist, his lips close enough to caress hers. "Fuck Rin, your hot pussy is so arousing." He pulled her up his body as he felt her hand slide down to pump his length a few times before aligning him to her entrance allowing him to slide in easily. Rin leaned back as a loud moan left her mouth.

Rin leaned down and kissed him deeply as he lifted her to plunge into her deeper. Rin moaned as she gripped his shoulders tightly, her hips grinding harder each time she was lowered. "Not nearly as hot as when you go all Alpha on me" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as he lifted her off of him and stood, pulling her to the closest area, the bathroom counter.

He pulled Rin towards him as he turned her and forced her to bend over the counter, he lifted her hips and slammed into her body, relishing in her cries of ecstasy. Sesshomaru gripped her waist tightly as he pounded harder into her body as Rin's moans grew in volume. He lifted one of her legs and set it on the counter as he angled his hips to slam deeper within her, his hips slapping against her swiftly. Rin gripped the edge of the counter, holding on as his thrusts grew frantic.

Sesshomaru lost control of himself as he leaned down and sank his teeth into her mating mark deeply, pinning her to the counter as his hips took on a pace Rin could not keep up with. Her cries of pleasure filling the room alongside his growls of satisfaction. Rin cried out his name as her hips trembled violently as the intense wave of euphoria flooded through her, Sesshomaru continued to pound into her a few more times.

His own hips stilled against her as a painful whine left his mouth, Rin instinctively rocked her hips back and forth to encourage the knot to form within her. Sesshomaru whined softly as she felt the knot form, his hips moving back and forth to ensure success in pupping his mate. Rin felt her legs give out as she slowly fell into her mate's arms on the floor. His eyes slowly returned to the amber she loved most as he was met with the realization of his loss of control.

"Rin…are you hurt?" he asked as he pulled her close to him to inspect her body for injuries. "I shouldn't have lost control, I am sorry." He nuzzled her mate mark, attempting to smell any injuries, satisfied when he found no trace of any.

"It is ok Sesshomaru, I am not hurt. In fact I have never felt better." She said with a small laugh. "I quite enjoyed you losing control, I may have to ensure you lose it more often." Sesshomaru chuckled as he stood, lifting her into his arms and carrying her to their bedroom.

"Rin….you realize you have been pupped right?" he met her gaze as joy sparkled in her eyes. "there are 2 in your womb" he stated, "Both female…and both full youkai" Rin smiled as she caressed her flat stomach.

Sesshomaru climbed in after her and pulled her into his embrace as he wrapped her in the sheet. Sesshomaru looked at the door as Inuyasha peeked in "Thank the heavens you two…..it smells like sex in this room….were you two fucking in the bathroom again?" He dodged the alarm clock Sesshomaru threw at him and left, slamming the door behind him.

"Damn Inuyasha…Always ruining the mood." Sesshomaru muttered, Rin smiled as she pulled him in for a kiss, her hands caressing his ears gently. Sesshomaru groaned as he felt himself start to harden. "Rin…..Don't play with my ears, you need rest"

"I think we should teach Inuyasha not to eavesdrop on his older brother. He's listening in" she whispered as she pulled Sesshomaru on top of her. Sesshomaru kissed her deeply as he moved the sheet, lifted her hips and slid into her with ease, loving the loud moan she released. Sesshomaru withdrew slowly and slammed back in, Rin whimpered as he moved harder. Rin shifted her hips, setting them in the center of the bed, making the bed squeak with his movements.

OUTSIDE OF THE ROOM

Inuyasha grimaced as he heard the rhythmic squeak of the bed, Rin's moans and whimpers along with his brother's groans. He covered his ears only to have Sesshomaru and Rin increase the volume of their moans and groans. The headboard slamming into the wall was enough as Inuyasha stood and swiftly ran down the hall. 'Father is NOT Paying me enough to make me stand there listening to my bastard brother and Rin fucking in the room'

BACK IN THE ROOM

Rin's body arched as he lifted her hips to roll them in a circle, grinding her into his erection as her need to release faded out. Rin's hands glided along his chest as she felt herself pulled up to sit on his lap, immediately moving her hips to ride her mate hard. His grip ensuring her steady pace as he slid in and out of her slowly, he felt her tighten frequently when he hit a certain spot within her. Groaning he moved her hips faster along his length as she gripped his shoulders.

"Sesshy, I am so close…I don't wanna cum yet" she whimpered. Sesshomaru gripped her waist and forced her to a gentle stop, withdrawing from her body completely. He pressed her body to his as his aroused length slid between the folds of her wet heat. Rin moaned as she felt his heated length glide with a delicious friction along her clit, she reached down and slid him back into her. "I'm ready again Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru lowered her to the bed once again as he pushed her thighs apart, forcing her open fully as his hips slapped against hers, his erection delving deeper into her wet heat. Rin choked out moans as an intense euphoria began to build within her. "Fuck yes Sesshy…Baby yes"

Sesshomaru shifted her body so he had her on her side with one leg lifted in the air, her ankle on his shoulder as he pounded harder into her body. "you want harder Rin? I can fuck you in my true form" he groaned out as his hips snapped forward swiftly. Rin met his gaze as a new idea filled her mind.

"Sesshomaru, let us mate in our true forms…..we have yet to do that with you losing control." Sesshomaru withdrew from her allowing her to shift first. Rin's ebony black fur grew out as her true form emerged, Sesshomaru followed with his white form. Rin growled playfully, her heat teasing his senses.

'Run Rin….Let us play' he growled in Inu. Rin whined as her body craved his, she turned and ran out the window and down the stairs of the balcony, Inutaisho watching from his own window as his eldest chased his mate down. Shaking his head he returned to Izayoi.

Rin stopped at the clearing where she first met her mate. Her gaze snapped as she heard twigs snapping, a large gray wolf stepped into the clearing, 'This is clearly not Sesshomaru' Rin stood her ground and lowered her head, her ears flat on her head as she growled. 'Leave Now. I am not up for claiming. I have a mate and one you don't want to mess with' she growled in Inu.

The gray wolf stepped closer as he answered in Inu as well. 'you scent of arousal, heavily, and yet your so called mate is not around. Why is that?' he growled before he pounced. Rin fought him off but the gray wolf was larger than her and had her pinned in the mating position within a few moments. 'you are mine bitch. Submit to me now' he growled

Rin lifted her head as she released a sorrowful howl that all wolves recognized as a female in trouble calling her mate. In moments a dangerous aura filled the area, the gray wolf paralyzed in fear as a large white dog demon entered the area, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Rin whined happily as she moved closer to him, Sesshomaru nuzzled her gently, making sure she was unharmed.

He turned to the gray wolf as he advanced slowly. 'You DARE try to force my mate to become yours? She is MY bitch, my Alpha female.' He growled. The gray wolf attempted to fight Sesshomaru for the rights to mating Rin, but realized his error as Sesshomaru's large jaws cradled his mid-section. Sesshomaru clamped his jaws shut, ripping the gray wolf's body in half before tossing it to the side.

He turned back to Rin, noticing her arousal was heavier scented having watched him kill for her. Before she had a chance to dash off, his jaws tenderly caught her as he pinned her to the ground, his back legs pushing up against her, raising her rear upwards in preparation for him.

He shifted his teeth to grip her neck firmly as her tail shifted, leaving it easier for him to slide within her. Rin lowered herself to the ground as his hips pumped harder and faster, his front paws gripping her waist tightly. Rin leaned her head back as she licked his nose.

Sesshomaru forced her body lower as her stomach was flat on the ground, his paw rubbing her lower back gently, fanning Rin's heat further, his teeth pinning her in place constantly. Rin shifted her legs further apart as he lifted his hips upwards, delving deeper into Rin as his arousal sank in deeper. Rin panted heavily as euphoria spread through her body, soft whines leaving her.

As his hips slowed to a stop, Rin lifted her hips to move him in and out of her body, her hips quivering slightly as his own hips resumed their movements. Whines left her as growls filled her ears as they rumbled through her mate. Sesshomaru shifted his paws as he lifted her hips for his frantic thrusts. Whines leaving both of them as passion carried them higher and higher, Rin's nails dug into the ground as her release slammed into her with a yelp as Sesshomaru released a soft whine as his hips stilled against hers, his teeth sinking in deeper, making the mating mark fresher, his scent flowing through her body.

Sesshomaru climbed off Rin as he curled onto the ground near her and slowly licked her clean. Rin curled up into her mate's warmth as they fell asleep.


End file.
